


Wasted Months

by Selemetis



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: After Jackson's death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Haylijah, Tumblr Prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley needs something more than a comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Months

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this for an anonymous request on tumblr. (mikaelsonnet) Hope you'll like it!

It’s been six months. Six. Horrible. Months. 

Hayley’s nightmares were still terrific, she wasn’t completely healed after Jackson’s death but she had decided to heal after the first month. She’d be okay, she’d be powerful because Jack would’ve want her to do so. He would hate see Hayley broken down so it was settled. She’d move on.

And the only place she’d go was Elijah. He was the only one who helped Hayley most of the time. He was the only one who can prevent her nightmares but that was it. He was there, he and Hayley were doing great of course but he didn’t make a move. He didn’t try to kiss her or hug her without her permission.

Yes, Hayley was missing Jackson but she was also missing Elijah. He was keeping his distance and being the kindest person Hayley had ever met.

 

He was taking his time, she thought. He was a 1000 year old vampire who loved only twice in his life. Maybe… three? He was caring about Hayley, she was sure of it. However time passed long enough and Hayley needed him more than she imagined. Their life wasn’t always rainbows and unicorns or angels and fairies of course. They were blood suckers calling themselves family and Hayley was a part of it. A big part of it. 

It was Elijah who called her family first. It was him who tried to say he loved him on her wedding day and it was Hayley who took care of him when he was sick because of Klaus.

They took care of each other more than three years but never said a word about their feelings. 

Being kind wasn’t an excuse for that but Hayley couldn’t be angry with him at all.

Whenever she tried to have an intimate moment with him, Elijah would smile and told her he needed to see the newborn vampires in the city and left her. 

Hayley asked for more than his companionship but Elijah was just… being Elijah.

 

After a couple of days, Hayley wanted to end this weird thing between them. If not she, then who? Elijah wouldn’t make a move because of his promises and words and principles and everything but Hayley couldn’t handle it. He was the only thing Hayley craved for eternity. She fell for him so hard that she could leave her grief behind just to be sure of his feelings.

 

They were sitting in the compound’s courtyard, drinking wine. 

“How are you today?” he asked. She shrugged and looked him in the eye.

“Alone.” she murmured. Elijah put his glass away and held her shoulder. 

“What is that mean?”

“It means you’re not with me even if you’re trying to do so.” she claimed. 

“Hayley I was-”

“You were being this wonderful person, being you, ‘Lijah, I know that.” she said. “But this needs to stop.”

“Did I make something wrong? Look, I know you’re in pain, Hayley but I was just trying to give you the space you deserved.”

“I’m drowning in that space, Elijah.” she said. There was a this fatigue in her eyes but behind that, Elijah could clearly see the desirous look. “I need you to get me out of that space or fill it with your presence.”

She took her time before kissing him. But when she reached his lips once, he didn’t let her go that time.


End file.
